Bubblegum, Hunger and Marui
by PTranslator
Summary: What happens when Marui cracked because of hunger? A one shot fic


**Another one shot on Rikkai.**

**I do not own POT, but POT owns me! XD**

* * *

**Bubblegum, hunger, and Marui**

Marui Bunta sat on the bench. With his mouth wide open. His mind was drifting off to somewhere. Not as active and noisy as usual. But he just sat there, staring blankly at the air, with his mouth wide open.

Not far away, Kirihara Akaya stared at his sempai. He had noticed the sudden change in him, and went to consult Jackal.

"Jackal-sempai!" Akaya greeted him when he saw his shiny baldhead. He was standing by the court along.

"Ah. Hi, Akaya," He greeted him back.

"What's with Marui-sempai? IS he feeling alright?" He asked, pointing at the non-moving Marui.

"Ah. Marui. He skipped breakfast this morning because he woke up late. And he had forgotten all his bubblegum this morning at home. He spent too much money on cakes, and now's he's too poor to buy any bubblegum. Resulting him to be very down. Also during lunchtime, he lost his obento too."

"Naruhodo…"

"And now he's in stage three."

"Three?" Akaya parroted.

"Yes. Three." Jackal said firmly.

"OMG."

**Jackal's little talk on the law of Marui's hunger.**

When Marui suffer from extreme hunger, there will be divided into four stages.

Stage one, Marui will keep on complaining about everything. Then he'll just run off to find some food. Nothing too dangerous. You just need some earplugs, that's all.

When the only thing Marui can eat is bubblegum, he enters stage two. He'll keep on complaining and throw random objects at whomever he sees. Starting to get a bit dangerous. As long as you keep sharp pointy things like Nioh's darts away from Marui, everything will be all right.

Stage three can still be considered safe, but it'll be the last one. He'll stare at the air blankly, mouth wide open, just like he is right now. He'll do nothing. Be it's better not to irritate him, because no one knows when it'll turn into stage four.

The final stage, also the most dangerous one. Because of the fact that he's too hungry, he'll bit and eat anything or anyone he sees. Like the benches, tennis rackets and balls, anything!

Now let's fly back to reality.

Jackal and Akaya stared at Marui, while a butterfly flew passed and landed on Marui's head.

"………" Both of them looked at each other.

Sanada, who just came out from the tennis clubroom, noticed Marui, went over to start a lecture on how men should bear with hunger.

"Tarundoru!" He said to himself. I shall go and gave him a lecture.

"Marui," He started, "Tarundoru!!"

No response.

"Stop sitting there!! Go and do warm-ups!!"

Marui twitched slightly.

"Do you hear me? Even if you're hungry, as a man, you're not supposed to act like this!"

Marui twitched furiously.

Not far away, Jackal and Akaya watched the situation.

"This is bad, " Jackal frowned.

"Yes," Akaya nodded, "Marui will get to stage four in no time if this keeps up…"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Even if you're hunger, you don't have to daydream like this. And-" Sanada paused when he saw Jackal and Akaya, waving crazily at him. Swinging their arms and jumping up and down.

Sanada decided to ignore them and went back to his lecture.

"And what's with your eyes? What's with that idiotic look?"

Marui stared blankly at Sanada, started drooling.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do we do now, Jackal-sempai?" Akaya asked, "Fukbuchou is ignoring us!"

"Before Jackal could replied, they heard a shouting.

At the other side of the tennis court, Nioh was watching Yanagi and Yagyu having a practice match.

"What was that noise?" He asked, handing some towels to both Yanagi and Yagyu.

It came from the other side…" Yagyu answered calmly.

"Hmm… There was 46.9943632 percent that Nioh set so traps there. 32.1750 percent was Marui. 10.9430636 percent was Akaya. And the rest of 9.88757319 percent was Genchirou," Yanagi calculated, as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Should we go and check it out?" Nioh asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Sanada shouted. "Stop it!!"

Marui was chewing Sanada's cap.

"I demand you to stop!!"

"It tasted sour… Full of Occ-san taste…" Marui mumbled. "I want more!!" He stared at Sanada blankly and jumped onto him, biting his hair.

Jackal and Akaya had hid behind a pole. They couldn't afford saving Sanada, because once Marui had cracked, everyone will be sorry to the people who tried to stop them. They just couldn't afford the risk.

Yagyu and Nioh walked over to Sanada and Marui, without knowing anything.

"Wow wow wow," Nioh chuckled.

"Hasn't training started already? Then why are you two still fooling around…even Sanada-kun…" Yagyu frowned.

Marui stopped, stared and Yagyu, and drooled.

"Hiroshi, run!!" Nioh shouted.

"Ah! My eyeglasses!"

"Don't eat the eyeglasses!!!"

"Eyeglasses taste hard…"

"Stop that!!"

"Don't swallow my hair band!!!"

"This taste weird too…"

"Stop biting the bench!!!"

"Hey! Let go of the bench!!"

"Marui, you'll die!!"

"AHHHH!"

"Not my tennis racket!!!"

"Don't eat it!!"  
"Stop it, MARUI!!!!"

"That's why it's best not to get into the situation," Jackal said.

Both Akaya and Yanagi nodded with agreement.

Yanagi stood beside Jackal and Akaya, scribbled notes onto his data book, while Akaya was taking some pictures with his mobile phone.

"Akaya, it's not right to do this," Jackal sighed.

"But it's really rare!" Akaya chuckled excitedly, "I mean, when will you get a chance to see Yagyu-sempai not wearing his eyeglasses, and Nioh-sempai having his hair loose and all?"

"Akuma…" Jackal murmured to himself.

"Ale… Are we having a party or something?"

Jackal, Akaya and Yanagi looked around. Their buchou, Yukimura Seiichi had finally appeared. With a worship-me smile. Holding a cake in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked smiling.

The next day, the tennis club of Rikkai had returned to peace. Though their budget was…………….

"What's with this pile of bubblegum?" Marui asked, eyes shining brightly.

"It's for you," Yukimura smiled.

"Because we can't afford to have you hungry," Sanada nodded with agreement, as he helped Yanagi counting their tennis club fund.

They needed money for Yagyu's eyeglasses, Nioh's hair band and tennis racket, Sanada's cap, the benches, whatever thingy that Marui had bitten yesterday, and Yukimura's cake. They're going to need some help, collecting all the money.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Another one-shot!! This time I focused on Marui.**

**Reviews please!**

**-Nanakura**


End file.
